With their increasing power and functionality, mobile devices such as handheld electronic devices are being relied upon in an increasing number of applications and environments. In certain environments, it is desirable to use a mobile device without the user having to physically hold the device, such as when the mobile device is laying on a flat surface or in a cradle.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.